Alternate Gay Plot of We're Lost in the Dark (Season 5, Episode 2)
by Archem
Summary: This is the gay version of what could've happened in the "We're Lost in the Dark" episode of Chicago Med (Season 5, Episode 2) from 10/2/2019. Dr. Marcel has a difficult time controlling himself while mentoring Dr. Sexton. Warning: this story contains sexual content.


Warning: this story contains sexual content.

This is the gay version of what could've happened in the "We're Lost in the Dark" episode of Chicago Med from 10/2/2019. In that actual episode, the new surgeon, Dr. Crockett Marcel, is very mentoring to Dr. Noah Sexton (April's brother). Dr. Sexton ends up scrubbing in to assist Dr. Marcel with a surgery, and Dr. Sexton catches Dr. Marcel in the hallway afterward and stops him to ask about surgical specialties. After the first thing Dr. Sexton says, Dr. Marcel thinks their conversation is over and starts to walk away, then Dr. Sexton stops him again him by saying something else. What if Dr. Sexton had stopped him a third time? Here's what happens in my version.

* * *

Dr. Noah Sexton stopped Dr. Crockett Marcel for a third time as he attempted to walk away.

"Uh, Dr. Marcel...sorry to keep bothering you, but...would you mind...helping me narrow down a specialty?" Dr. Sexton asked, feeling as though he was being a bother.

"No problem at all, my friend," Dr. Marcel responded with his signature charm.

Dr. Sexton smiled, relieved that Dr. Marcel didn't seem bothered.

"I didn't even know this lounge existed," commented Dr. Sexton as him and Dr. Marcel entered the doctors' lounge on an upper floor.

"Yeah, I may be new here, but I wasted no time finding me a low-key spot for when I wanna just chill out in peace. This doctors' lounge is apparently one of the lesser-used," Dr. Marcel explained.

"Cool," said Dr. Sexton, before taking a seat on the fancy-looking brown leather couch.

Dr. Marcel searched the room for supplies, eventually stumbling upon a notepad and pen, which he handed to Dr. Sexton.

"Here, in case you wanna take notes as we discuss your options."

"Thanks, Dr. Marcel."

Dr. Marcel took a seat beside Dr. Sexton.

"So, have you ever considered being a surgeon before?" Dr. Marcel asked.

"Honestly, it's crossed my mind, but I've just been so set on my dumb idea of starting my own business that I haven't really taken the time to consider anything else."

"First of all, your idea isn't dumb. As doctors, we have a lot of options when it comes to work and you're young and a new doctor, so no one would be surprised that you hadn't zeroed in on exactly what you wanna do, okay? Maybe it took scrubbing in with me to discover that you were meant to be a surgeon all along."

"Yeah, I mean, that makes sense. People think the hardest part of medical school is the classwork, but deciding what you actually wanna do is almost just as hard. There are so many specialties."

"Which brings us to our conundrum here. As far as surgeon specialties, my go-tos are always ortho, CT, and neuro. Obviously neuro's gonna be the big one, so I really only recommend that one if you essentially live for the brain, the spinal cord, and their processes, because they will almost literally become your life."

Dr. Sexton chuckled.

"Yeah, pretty much every doctor looks up to the doctors that work in neuro, especially the surgeons. They've gotta be straight up geniuses."

"Or, they're just straight up committed. Like I always say: no amount of smarts can trump just a primal passion for something, you know?"

"Yeah, I get that. I don't know, Dr. Marcel. I'm looking into these specialties and I still feel extremely lost," lamented Dr. Sexton as he scrolled through Google search results on his phone.

"You can look on the internet to get a basic idea of what's involved with each specialty, but once you're actually ready to get into the nitty gritty of what goes down, we're gonna need to talk to some doctors that actually work in that segment. There's nothing like real world wisdom."

"You're so wise."

"Hey, are you tryna call me old?"

Dr. Sexton laughed.

"Hey, if you're old, you look great for your age."

"Ah, well, I try," Dr. Marcel replied, chuckling.

It was subtle, but Dr. Sexton thought he noticed a bit of uncomfortable movement from Dr. Marcel, after their little banter, and Dr. Marcel seemed to be looking away a bit awkwardly, as well. He also noticed that he was sitting in an unnatural position, with his forearm going across his crotch.

"Hey, Dr. Marcel, are you okay?" Dr. Sexton asked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm good, and call me Crockett, please."

Dr. Marcel smiled.

"I think I'll just call you Dr. Marcel, if you don't mind. I don't wanna get in the habit of calling the doctors here by their first names. I'm still new, so some of them may not like it."

Dr. Sexton felt a bit honored to be invited to call such an experienced doctor by his first name. Dr. Marcel's uncomfortableness must have diminished a bit, because he was less focused on how he was positioned, and Dr. Sexton took the opportunity to glance over and try to see what Dr. Marcel seemed to be trying to obscure with his forearm. What Dr. Sexton did notice was that it appeared that Dr. Marcel had what looked like a bit of a partial erection. It didn't appear to be anywhere near a full erection, but Dr. Marcel was sitting, so the fact that Dr. Sexton noticed anything there had to mean there was some sort of arousal. Dr. Marcel hadn't appeared to become uncomfortable until Dr. Sexton payed him the small compliment of looking young for his age. Dr. Sexton wondered, had that small praise really had an effect on Dr. Marcel? Dr. Sexton was surprised. Now he was beginning to wonder if Dr. Marcel had a crush on him. That would explain why he'd been so attentive and mentoring. Dr. Sexton wanted to test his theory.

"Dr. Marcel, do you work out? I mean, I've obviously never seen you without your clothes, but you look pretty damn in shape, from what I can see."

"Yeah, I mean, I hit the gym regulary."

Dr. Marcel smiled.

"I've just gotta, uh, go to the restroom. Be right back."

Dr. Marcel sort of frantically stood up and started to walk toward the door.

"Dr. Marcel, wait," said Dr. Sexton.

Dr. Marcel stopped in his tracks, but did not turn around, and Dr. Sexton had a good idea of why. Dr. Sexton walked toward him and grabbed his arm to slowly turn him around to face him. The pained look on Dr. Marcel's face showed how much he hated the situation he was in, but he didn't resist, because he could tell Dr. Sexton knew something. Why else would he be turning him around? Once he was facing Dr. Sexton, who was shorter than him, Dr. Sexton was able to clearly see the slight tent in Dr. Marcel's scrub pants.

"I'm sorry, man. I'm so sorry. I just wanted to help you. I don't know what's wrong with me. I promise I'm not a pervert. I'm just...really sorry. I'm gonna go now, okay?" Dr. Marcel pleaded.

"Wait, wait, calm down. Just breath, Dr. Marcel. It's cool. It's all good."

"It...it is?"

"Yeah, man. It's fine."

"Oh...okay. I mean, I don't even understand why this is happening to my body, but I promise I'll make it stop."

"Dr. Marcel, relax."

Dr. Sexton started to look down at Dr. Marcel's pants, then looked back up at Dr. Marcel's face, which had a painfully embarrassed look on it.

"Okay, I know it seems like I'm just standing here basking in your shame, but I'm actually debating. I mean, I've never done anything with a guy, but you're obviously handsome, and I'm open-minded. I mean, I am Brazilian. Anyway, what I'm trying to decide is whether or not I wanna play with you," Dr. Sexton explained.

"Play with me?" Dr. Marcel asked nervously.

"I mean, you know, little stuff, like maybe play with your penis or something like that. I mean, you're a great guy, so if you like me, I don't want you to feel like you have to repress it whenever you're around me."

Dr. Marcel's eyes got a bit wide.

"Play with my...penis?" Dr. Marcel reiterated.

"Yeah, sure. No big deal. Dr. Marcel, I keep telling you to relax. I'm not freaked out. You look like you're gonna throw up. You can't help that you're sexually attracted to me."

"I'm sorry that I can't just be normal around you," Dr. Marcel apologized.


End file.
